Saphire
by Bat-teen 28
Summary: Garret doesn't like to team up and this new Thief seems to drive him up the wall... how will they fair as life goes on?


It takes two.

* * *

><p>Stone market was quiet like usual in the light hours of the night, the Watch wondered the street, their burning torches carried with them, with one holding a crossbow.<p>

Their forces had increased since the Graven attacked just a few months ago, the Baron wanted to be on the safe side, though where he was remained a mystery.

It was a difficult time for thieves, day after day some were caught and frown in prison while others were hanged, but only if they'd killed someone, the Baron did not wish to risk another riot.

Basso stood in his room at the Crippled Burrick as he sorted through the lists of things people wanted to be stolen or things that could be stolen.

The candles burned softly, one flickered a little as an unseen shadow entered the room before it stopped in front of Basso.

For a whole minute the shadow did nothing but watch the Box man as he sorted through his papers before he folded his arms and raised and eyebrow at his friend.

"You got a job for me Basso? You said it was urgent."

Basso jumped and looked up to glare at the shadow. "Jeasus… Garrett, how many times… what is it about front doors you don't like?"

"Too predictable."

Basso sighed before muttering something about thieves and doors and why they couldn't be like normal people just for once.

"Basso, the job?"

The box man looked up at him for one moment with a disgruntled look before he sighed and nodded. "Right, right. Now… here's the gig," he explained as he pulled out a piece of paper. "The Baron has just had something extremely valuable shipped in from over seas, problem is, he's moved it to Moira, it's being heavily guarded and the watch are working twenty four seven. It's right at the centre of the building, traps, guards, a lot of electric light… sound challenging enough for you?"

"It'll do," Garrett murmured. "What am I stealing exactly?"

"Ah, ya see that's the thing… no one knows." Basso smiled at his friends frown. "All we know is, it's hidden right at the centre, behind this painting," he placed the picture on the table and Garrett studied it with a kean eye. "Oh and one more thing, it's worth quite a bit of coin."

"How do you know it's not a trap?"

Basso waved his hands. "Since when have I ever failed you?"

"I'm sure I could name many occasions."

"I'm sure I can name some on your part too, but that's besides the point. Now, do you want the job or not? It's got all the specifics you like, certain death, immediate danger, possible spooky rooms."

Garrett sent his friend a small glare before he straightened and folded his arms. "What's the catch?"

"Ah… the catch…" Basso frowned as he placed his hands on the table and leaned forward. "You are gonna have to work together with someone."

Garrett stared at him before he frowned. "No."

"Garrett, come on. You haven't even met her!"

"I said no. I can do this job on my own."

Basso shook his head. "You planning to swim to the island?" he bit out. "Because I'm not letting you take my boat and there's no way I'm sailing you across there. I'm not exactly built for stealth."

"Maybe you should give it a go, might do you some good."

"Very funny. Garret, please. Just give her chance, she's good. Real good."

"I'll believe that when I see it."

"So, you'll let her come along?" Basso asked hopefully.

Garret narrowed his eyes. "No. I'll find a way onto the island."

"You can't row and they're not using the place as an asylum, not after what happened there…" he trailed off when he remembered the riot and Graven, as well as all the weird stuff that went on at the asylum. "No boats are going in. She's got a boat, knows a secret way in without being seen."

"I don't need her help."

Basso smirked. "You can't get in without her help, Garrett."

Garrett glared at him before sighing in defeat. "Fine," he spat. "What's her name?"

Basso smiled. "Her name's Saphire. A skilled thief, you'll like her. She's got a sense of humour."

"Saphire? Odd name."

"It suits her," Basso said with a shrug. "Now, she's waiting at the docks near the Siren's Rest. So, you going or what?" he'd only turned for a half second and when he looked back the thief had gone, disappeared into the night.

Basso sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, Saphire, good luck to ya' girl. You're gonna need it with him."

* * *

><p>The Siren's Rest was a place Garret rarely visited, unless he needed to steal something from inside it's walls, he was never there.<p>

He wondered around to the back where the ships and boats were kept, dodging the light and always stepping silently, each step was calculated percise like a cat.

When his eyes landed on the boat he grimaced, as it rocked the swayed the small waves, never still.

Boats, why does have to be boats?

He heard the groan of some wood and his hand rested on his black jack before he heard a light giggle.

"So, you're the master thief?"

"Want to say that a little louder?" he growled before he turned around to face his… 'partner' as she stood leaning against the wall of the pub smiling at him.

"I'm good thanks," she smirked as she pushed herself off the wall. Her hair was cut short like a bob and she was wearing all black with hints of grey to her costume. Her hair was allowed to blow about in the wind and she had a cloth wrapped around her neck to be used to hide the bottom half of her face.

But it was her eyes, they sparkled and shone in the light, bright blue like-

_Sapphires._ Garrett finished in his head as he narrowed his eyes at her

She seemed to be making her own observations as her eyes drifted over his form before meeting his gaze.

"You're not quite what I was expecting."

Garrett raised an eyebrow. "What were you expecting?"

"Someone a little bigger," she smirked as she wondered over to him.

"Everyone always is."

She laughed slightly. "And here Basso said you didn't have a sense of humour."

Garrett didn't respond he simply looked at the boat ominously as it rocked and swayed in the water.

"Right, on with the job," she muttered as she stepped into the boat before looking back at him expectedly. "You getting in?"

He took a small step into the boat and it rocked, making him grimace before he lowered himself into it very rigidly, his back being straight as a bored as he sat down.

"You're not much of a boat person are you?" she muttered as she gave him a quick glance, to which he responded with a glare.

"Not much for conversations either…"

"Just row."

"Yes sir."

They rowed in silence, Garrett didn't feel the need to talk and Saphire seemed to at least respect that about him so she never spoke, she did keep on glancing at his right eye though and he knew why.

Even though the fiasco with the primal had ended he still had part of the stone embedded in his eye and it glowed softly a light turquoise, a contrast to his natural brown eyes.

"Okay… I've seen a lot of strange things in my life time but… a glowing eye has not been one of them, care to tell me what happened?"

"Care to mind your own business?" he growled.

She was smiling behind her mask, he could tell by the way her eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Surly Basso told you."

"No, he didn't. Said you would introduce yourself."

He raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head. "I thought he knew me better then that."

"Well, apparently he doesn't."

"Garrett."

Saphire frowned and quirked her head to the side. "What?"

"My name is Garrett."

"Oh, well I'm-."

"Saphire, I know. Basso told me."

Saphire blinked at him in confusion. "Oh.. okay but why would he…?"

"Do I look like Basso?"

She blinked a few times before muttering. "Depends on the light."

Garret glared and she went back to rowing the boat before she grounded it to a halt.

Stepping out and thankful to be on dry land, Garrett turned to his unwanted partner as she pulled out a staff it looked like but without the fancy handle at the top.

"This way then," she said as she went off running, Garrett followed close behind her, it was easy for him to keep up with her, she was skilled he would admit that about Saphire.

He wouldn't admit it to her face, but he would in the privacy of his own mind.

"So.. what are we stealing exactly?" she whispered as they came up to the edge of the asylum, the front door had two guards standing in front of it and she grimaced behind the small bush they were hiding behind.

"Basso didn't tell me, he doesn't know himself, only that it's worth a lot."

"Hmm.. I had the feeling it was worth a pretty penny for the master thief to be on the job," Saphire murmured as she studied the guards.

"Only two of them? Basso said there were a lot," Garrett mumbled.

"Maybe they're on lunch break?"

Saphire took one look at the harsh glare from Garrett and turned back to the two guards.

They waited for a bit and when no one came, Saphire began to sneak around the side in the shadows careful to place her feet in the right place as she went, Garrett followed closely behind her.

"This is easy," she mumbled as she went to climb over the wall into the side area of the asylum.

"A little too easy."

"Maybe the Baron thinks that because it's on an island it'll be safe?"

Garrett joined her over the top of the wall and landed next to her. "Or maybe this is a trap."

"You have a trouble with trusting people don't you?"

Garrett glanced over at her before he sneaked over to the door, with Saphire following behind him.

"I've learnt in my line of work the only person you can truly trust is yourself," Garrett mumbled as he picked the lock, carefully sliding each bolt into it's rightful place.

"We have got to work on your people skills," Saphire mumbled as she followed him inside, before she carefully shut the door, before following the crouching thief down the corridor.

He quickly stopped at a corner and peered around it to see two guards walking with a lantern in hand as they wondered the corridor.

"What has the Baron got locked up in here?"

"How am I supposed to know? All I want to do is get paid and be rid of this place by morning. This place gives me the creeps."

"You scared of the dark?"

"No, I'm just not found of it and with the stories-."

The other guard glared at him. "Shut up about the stories, they're not real."

"But the patients-."

"Are long gone."

The other huffed in annoyance. "Rumours are this place is haunted by their spirits. I swear I saw one of their spirits once."

"I think the only spirits you've seen are the ones at the pubs, now come on."

Saphire and Garrett watched as they disappeared around the corner with the lantern before they moved to the stairs and began to carefully climb them, without making a sound.

"Do you think it's true, what they said…" whispered Saphire. "About this place being haunted."

Garrett turned to her and frowned. "We don't need to worry about that. The dead are dead. They can't hurt the living."

Saphire frowned but followed after him non the less, it was quite, Garrett didn't know what Basso was so worried about.

It took them a while, but they were able to find the painting and Garrett carefully felt around the edge for any triggers, snapping the two in place for the panel to slide across.

Saphire glanced at Garrett as he began to unpick the safe.

"What's inside?"

"We'll see won't we?"

Saphire frowned a little before she stood near the door watching for any men to come, that was the last thing they wanted, not when they were so close.

One last twist- Ka-klunk.

Garrett smirked as he put his lock picks away and carefully pulled the safe open as his eyes widened at the prize inside.

"What is it?" asked Saphire as she came closer.

"See for yourself," Garrett muttered as he pulled it out.

"Oh my god…" whispered Saphire as she stared at the object before her.

It was a skull made of pure diamond.

"That's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," she whispered as she continued to stare at it.

Garrett quickly put it away and walked back to the door, not before he closed the safe.

"We need to leave, now."

"Yes sir."

"Stop calling me 'sir' it's irritating."

"Okay…. Garrett? Can I call you Garrett?"

Garrett glared at her before sighing. "It is my name."

Saphire stood for a few minutes bewildered before sighing. "Yes… I guess it is."

They snuck through all the corridors dodging any guards they came across, like shadows in the night they drifted to the back door and then Garrett stopped abruptly and stared in shock.

"What is it?" Saphire whispered as she came round next to him and her eyes widened.

The place was full of guards, all with torches, swords and crossbows.

Like Garrett suspected, it was too easy.

"We need to get to the boat, now."

"Ya' think?"

Saphire and Garret went sneaking into the darkness, keeping their bodies low to ovoid direction, but they knew in the end, getting over the wall was going to be the hardest part, there was a light right on the wall.

"Where'd they all come from anyway?"

"Does it matter?"

Saphire sighed and looked up at the wall. "No, I guess not."

"Go."

They both ran the climbed over the wall.

"Stop thief!"

Saphire and Garrett took off at a run at the mere mention of the word thief. It was times like this when Garrett missed the city, a place he knew far better then the guards, but he wasn't in the city, he was on the island for Moira and now they needed to head down to the boat.

"Quickly!" shouted Saphire, as she pushed the boat into the water, Garrett followed and when it was in deep enough they both got in and Saphire began to row.

"We need to get out of here," Garrett instructed.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Saphire snapped back before she glanced up at the shore and saw a man getting a crossbow.

"Garret get down!"

"What?"

She stared in horror as a group of men with crossbows came.

"Tip the boat."

"What?"

Saphire grabbed the edges of the boat and tipped it over, making sure to hold onto the ores as they went under.

She lifted her head up into the small pocket of air the boat left and breathed before she slipped under the water again to peek up at the surface.

The guards were leaving, obviously they thought that because the boat had capsised they were dead.

She smirked and carefully pushed the boat back to it's rightful place and listed the ores into it.

"Ah, looks like we're safe now Garrett," she grinned as she climbed back into the boat, but he wasn't there, she looked around the sea and she couldn't see him. "Garrett?" she called but got no reply.

Her face went from pale to pure horrified white in a matter of seconds. "Oh, no, no, no, no!" she quickly jumped back into the water and began to swim around, but it was so dark, how could she hope to even see him, he was wearing black for peat's sake and… wait what was.. his eye!

She swam towards the small glow in the gloom of the water and grabbed him under his arms before she began to swim to the surface, bursting through the water she took a deep gulp of air and swam to the boat, hoisting Garrett onto it's dry surface before climbing in herself.

She looked over at him and saw he was unconscious, or at least that's what she hoped.

She was into action emidiatly, pulling his scarf down from his face before she began to put pressure onto his chest.

"Come on, Garrett," she urged as she kept going, pushing her hands down on his chest as she looked over his form and face. "Come on, Garrett, breath!"

He was waking up, she wasn't going to give up, not ever. She hadn't killed him, she couldn't of done.

"Come on, Garrett, just breath!" she urged as she kept going. "Come on!"

She drew a sigh of relief as he spluttered and coughed the water up out of his lungs, going onto his side to spit more out as he took in well needed air before he cautiously sat up in the boat to see Saphire leaning back, her head in her hands.

"Don't ever do that again."

She quickly sat up and gaped at him. "I saved your life!"

"You saved my life by almost drowning me? That's new."

Saphire glared. "You're alive aren't you?! It's better then having a bolt through you!"

"I think the bolt would of been less stressful."

She threw her hands up in the air before she began to row again. "Why didn't you tell me you can't swim? I mean, we're on a boat!"

"I didn't think you were going to capsize the boat."

"Fine, next time, I'll let you get shot," she growled.

Garrett gave her a glare. "There won't be a next time."

"Fine by me."

Garrett raised an eyebrow at her at her comment as she looked up at him and then away to the side.

The rest of the trip from the boat to the Crippled Burrick was in silence, neither thieves wanting to talk to each other, just get the job done and be gone.

When they got there Basso looked over them in slight shock.

"Care to tell me what happened?" he questioned as he looked over their soaking wet forms and noticed that were they were standing was slowly growing a puddle of water.

"I don't want to talk about it," Garrett murmured.

"Ha, you never do!" Basso laughed. "What I want to know is why you both look like that," a smirk fell on his face as he examined the two thieves, "Did things on the boat get a little… frisky?"

"NO!" snapped Saphire. "I saved his life."

"Ya did if you did what I think you did, Saphire," Basso chuckled.

Saphire's eyes widened and she went a bright red under her mask. "What? No! Th- that's not what happened!"

Much to her surprise Garrett was able to keep his face completely expressionless and simply stared off into the shadows.

Saphire narrowed her eyes at him before turning to Basso. "I don't even get why you wold think I would even go for stick like him!"

Garrett turned to her at her comment before turning back to Basso. "I don't know why you would even think I would go for an amateur like her."

"Right that's it!" she snapped. "I not be a master thief, but at least I can swim!"

"That's the only thing you can do good."

Saphire had no control over her next action, she punched him square in the jaw before storming out and into the darkness.

Garrett stood rubbing his jaw, glaring after her and Basso was smirking.

"What?" he growled.

"That was better then the time my wife left me," he chuckled. "You have a way with the ladies Garrett."

"Just pay me."

T.B.C:

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Right not my usual work so... I hope it was okay. I've just started to play the Thief game and I loved it so much I thought I'd try to write a story... I don't know how soon I'll update simply because I'm not used to writing this. Any way I hope it was okay and the characters were like they are in the game, I also hope my OC fitted in nicely, if not then I'm sorry but hey... first time right and you get better. :)<strong>

**So I hope you enjoyed this :)**


End file.
